Jack Parker
| Birthplace = Somerville, Massachusetts | DateOfDeath = | Sport = Ice hockey | College = Boston University | Title = Head Coach | OverallRecord = 816–412–101 | Awards = 1975 Spencer Penrose Division I Coach of the Year 1978 Spencer Penrose Division I Coach of the Year 2009 Spencer Penrose Division I Coach of the Year | Championships = 1978 NCAA Championship 1995 NCAA Championship 2009 NCAA Championship | CoachingRecords = | Player = Y | Years = 1965–1968 | Team = Boston University | Position = center | Coach = Y | CoachYears = 1973–Present | CoachTeams = Boston University }} Jack Parker (born March 11, 1945 in Somerville, Massachusetts) is the current head coach of the Boston University Terriers men's ice hockey team. The 2009-2010 hockey season is Parker's 37th season as head coach of the Terriers. Playing career Parker played for the Terriers beginning in the 1965-66 season, and ending at the end of the 1967-68 season. The team was a combined 77-22-4 while Parker was a center for the team. Parker played on three Beanpot Championship teams and two teams which played in the NCAA tournament placing fourth in 1966 and second in 1967. Parker was captain of the team during his senior year on the team. Interestingly, Parker played against Boston College's current coach Jerry York while York was at BC and in high school. Parker went to Catholic Memorial High School. Coaching career Following the 2009-10 season Parker has an overall record of 834-429-104. He is only the third coach to top 800 wins, and the first to do it with one team. He ranks second in total wins among active coaches, and third overall, behind only Jerry York of Boston College and retired Coach Ron Mason. Jack Parker was named the NCAA Coach of the Year three times, the first after the 1974-75 season, again after the 1977-78 season and a third time after 2008-09. Parker was also named the Hockey East Coach of the Year after the 1985-86, 1991–92, 1999–2000, 2004–05 and 2005-06 seasons. On January 30, 2009, Parker claimed his 800th win in a 3-1 victory over Merrimack College. On April 11, 2009, Parker won his 30th NCAA tournament game and third team national title. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties'' (1) 3-time NCAA men's champions (1978, 1995, 2009) (Also denoted in bold) (2) 4-time ECAC men's champions (1974, 1975, 1976, 1977) (3) 3-time ECAC men's regular season champions (1976, 1978, 1979) (4) 7-time Hockey East men's champions (1986, 1991, 1994, 1995, 1997, 2006, 2009) (5) 8-time Hockey East men's regular season champions (1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 2000, 2006, 2009) (6) 21-time Beanpot winners (1975, 1978, 1979, 1982, 1986, 1987, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2009) Notable players A list of notable players whom Parker has coached: *Tony Amonte, Former NHL player *Jim Craig, 1980 Miracle on Ice Olympian *Rick DiPietro, first goaltender selected with the number-one pick in an NHL entry draft. See 2000 NHL Entry Draft *Chris Drury, Hobey Baker Award winner in 1998 *Mike Eruzione, captain of the 1980 Miracle on Ice Olympic hockey team *Matt Gilroy, Hobey Baker Award winner in 2009 *Jay Pandolfo, Current NHL player *Dave Silk, 1980 Miracle on Ice Olympian *Keith Tkachuk, Former NHL player *Ryan Whitney, Current NHL player See also *List of college men's ice hockey coaches with 300 career wins References External links *Bio of Jack Parker *Season-By-Season Stats Category:Born in 1945 Category:Boston University Terriers coaches Category:Boston University Terriers players Category:Retired in 1968 Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey coaches